villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Saurians
The Saurians are the primary antagonists of the Disney's television series, The Mighty Ducks. A horde of a galactic draconic-reptilian species, led by Lord Dragaunus, the Saurians play a major role in the villains wars. Members * Lord Dragaunus * Wraith * Siege * Chameleon * Hunter Drones Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Ambushed by Dinosaur Aliens The Saurians get under attack, when the Triceratons invade their secret base, although Dragaunus had expected about their arrival. Seeing the Triceratons coming close, the rest of the Saurians revealed themselves, as they were ready to attack their rivals. Wraith tosses a fireball at one of the Triceratons, knocking it out. The Triceratons, then, fire at Chameleon, forcing the scared Saurian to move back. As the Triceratons keep shooting at the Saurians, Dragaunus blastes them all, knocking them out. When Chameleon attacks, the Triceratons fire at the Saurian weapon, destroying it. After Monza Ram sneaks in behind Dragaunus, he knocks off Dragaunus, forcing the other Saurians to move back. As the Triceratons keep firing at their base, destroying apart most of it, the Saurians find the chance to escape from their base, while at the same time, leaving Dragaunus to scream about the loss of his base. A Declined Offer After they make their escape, the Saurians find themselves on Planet Z, where they are greeted by the galactic emperor, Zurg. He proposes an alliance with the Saurians, and also positing Dragaunus as his new general captain. However, insulted by his offer, the Saurians refused to join his alliance, much to the dismay of Zurg. Attack of the Mutant Army The Saurians manage to establish their previous base, after being destroyed by the Triceratons. However, another galactic race, known as the Evil Mutants of Denebria, begin their next assault, by taking out the Saurians. With Seige, Chameleon and Wraith revealing themselves and with the Mutants, ordered to attack the Saurians, the battle begins between the two races. Wraith throws a fireball to Skeletor, only for the overlord to dodge his attack. Dragaunus then steps in the fray of the battle. Despite that the Hunter Drones keep firing at Flogg, the mutant leader easily destroys them with his whip. Seige then steps in front of the mutant army, only to be knocked by Karatti. As Slush Head charges at the Saurians, Wraith tosses another fireball at him, stopping his attack and forcing him back. Dragaunus then fires at Slush Head, knocking off both Slush Head and Flogg, who was behind Slush Head, from the battle. Skeletor then blasts a cargo, filled with lava, flooding the entire base. Because the Saurians wanted to save themselves, they escaped from their hideout once more. Attending the Space Conference Later, Dragaunus is called in the space conference, a meeting of several galactic species, whose purpose is to discuss a solution to their recent conflicts. When Skeletor makes an offer for peace and presents his new ambassador, Slush Head, Dragaunus starts to grow suspicious about the whole event, that it is occuring at the moment. The meeting ends, with no other solutions to be discussed. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Gallery: Lord dragaunus.jpg|Lord Dragaunus Wraith.jpg|Wraith Siege.jpg|Siege Chameleon (The Mighty Ducks).jpg|Chameleon Hunter Drones.png|Hunter Drones Category:Disney Villains Category:Aliens Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Dr. Hamsterviel's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Queen Chrysalis Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Dr. Hamsterviel and Dr Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dragons Category:Dinosaurs Category:Evil Organizations Category:Organization Category:Evil Buzz Lightyear's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Nos4a2 Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Saurians Category:The Space Conference Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains